Return (Monster high version)
by Sherekhanrox
Summary: I really dont know what was going on...Anywho. Jackson doesn't want people to know that he is the war legend and that he is older than Ghoulia and Spectra put together. An old enemy returns and wants to take over the world. But...Aro and his family aren't going to let that happen...


Chapter I: A Death Nine Hundred Thousand Years Ago

_A boy and his twin sister were playing out in the field. Laughing and running; they heard their mother call them. "Aro, Ylwa Come inside my children."_

_"Alright mother!" Aro called._

_"Come on Ylwa." Aro told his twin._

_They ran to their farm house and ran inside._

_They stopped dead in their tracts._

_There was Slade, their "uncle" holding their father by the throat._

_The children were stunned their mother had called them and she was sitting on the floor crying._

_"Slade what are you doing here?!" Aro yelled._

_"My dear boy, I'm only here to finish what I started…killing this horrible family!" Slade shot back._

_He grabbed a knife and cut the children's, father's throat killing him._

_Then he grabbed their mother by the hair and stabbed her in the chest._

_"Now…to kill you." And Slade ran at the children stabbing Ylwa and killing her._

_"NO! YLWA!" Aro yelled at his dying twin._

_"Hmmm it seems you are half monster which means your going to die with fire." Slade said before opening a hole in the ground and bending lava out of it on to the ten year old._

_"AHHHHH!" The boy yelled before falling quiet and passing out._

_Slade laughed with victory and disappeared._

_A few hours later Aro woke up and felt searing pain all throughout his body. His arms, chest and back were scorched, bloody and red._

_He crawled over to his dead family members and cried._

_"I promise I won't ever die a horrible death like you all." And he fell asleep._

This was 900 thousand years ago. I had adopted the name Jackson and because I am able to transform into another person I gave myself the last name Jekyll/Hyde.

I look like a fifteen year old because when I turned fifteen I was trampled by a herd of bison. It's a miracle I survived.

Over the nine hundred thousand years I have made many friends like the vampire, werewolf, headless horse rider, and two young girls whose name are Marie Bloodgood and Spectra.** (A/N I have the worst fricking memory; could someone tell me what her last name is.) **

One time Marie asked me "Aro, why do you still look like your fifteen?"

My answer was a shrug of my shoulders and a very fast look around the park.

Now she is a principal of Monster High and everyone calls her Headless Headmistress Bloodgood…but not me, I call her Marie.

I never got used to calling her Bloodgood but I have to when someone else is nearby.

I was walking down the halls when Manny stated to pick on me.

I looked down. "Oh what's the matter? Wittle normie going to run home to his mommy?" Manny laughed.

I just ignored Manny's rants and yells but then he came up behind me and grabbed my shirt and dangled me in the air.

"Put me down!" I ordered.

"The normie trying to become boss now hmm. I don't think so." And he through me across the hall and into the lockers.

I couldn't stand and when I moved my hand behind my head I felt blood pour onto my hand. When I looked at my hand it WAS covered in blood.

I felt pain like when I had woken up from the lava incident. Then I remembered the back of my head was also burned and it took a week for my skin to heal.

My vision started getting blurry then I heard Marie's voice. I couldn't make out what she was saying but she must be yelling at Manny.

I saw a blurry form come over to me and helped me get onto my feet.

I didn't care anymore so I just let however it was lead me wherever.

Soon I heard a door open and I was lead to a couch-thing.

I heard Marie's voice again but I heard something's. "Aro… sit…stay." That's all I heard.

So I stayed and soon I fell asleep. How I know I fell asleep well… let's just say that attack from Slade tormented me so much that, that's all I dream about.

**SLAM**

I jumped up and looked around. I saw a white and blue shape. I started guessing on who it was.

Then the shape said my fake name.

"Jackson…what are you doing here?"

It was Abbey.

"Oh uh Manny… uh through me across the hall." I said. "Must have hurt." Abbey said. "Ya, the back of my head started bleeding." I told her. "Is that why there's blood on my locker?" She asked. "Oh man, sorry about that Abbey." I said. "It's not your fault. Who is Ylwa?" She asked. "Um…she's a friend." I said. "That's not what you said." She told me. "Wha' how was I talking! I was asleep!" I said. "Well then you sleep talk." She said and sat down by me.

I looked over at her. 'Wow is she really that much taller than me?' I thought. She was at least a foot taller than me.

"So is Ylwa older or younger than you?" She asked.

'God I hate having trouble lying.' "She's…" I looked away. "She's…my twin…but she's younger than me because of our uncle." I felt a tear drip off my face. Then I felt something cool wrap around me. I looked over and saw Abbey…hugging me. I hadn't been like this since I saw Abba die. I buried my face in her shoulder and silently cried.

She was just like her grandmothers Great grandmother.

I hadn't heard the door open. Then "Well what are you two doing?" Marie said.

I jumped up so fast that even I was shocked at the amount of speed. "It…it was nothing." I said.

"Really. Abbey it's time to go." Marie said.

"Okay Mrs. Bloodgood." Abbey said and got up to leave. Marie giggled. "Abbey I told you, that you can call me Marie." She said.

We all left, I said bye to them and once they were gone I ran faster than any vampire or werewolf could. I headed to an abandoned cave-like temple-thing.

I grabbed chains and put them on my ankles, wrists, and neck.

I was transforming, but it was going to be painful.

My back snapped and I yelled and fell to the floor. My bones broke and I kept yelling in pain. My hair turned to its natural white color and it got longer and grew around my neck; kind of like a mane. My jaw snapped and formed into a muzzle. A tail grew and at the end of it was a red tuff of fur. But it was more like fire. Fur started growing on my body and my close** (A/N WHICH ONE IS IT?! IT'S THE ONE THAT WE WEAR BUT SINCE I CAN'T SPELL ITS THAT ONE!) **started ripping. My shoes pretty much exploded. My pants and shirt ripped and started falling off. My hands and feet turned into paws and longer fur grew on my elbows. I roared a monstrous roar. My bones snapped into lion-like bones. My fingernail got longer and turned into claws. I roared again. I smelt blood coming from someplace and I heard screaming. 'Clair…she's in trouble!'

I went to run but was forced back by the chains.

"Crap." I said. I grabbed the chains and pulled them from the wall but they broke a quarter down so I just ran. I followed the smell of blood and soon found Slade attacking her.

My pupils turned into slits and I roared at Slade and charged.

He turned around and stood on his hind legs.

I did the same but growled at him.

"I thought I killed you boy." He said.

"You never checked to see if I was dead." I said back to him.

"Very well I shall kill you, then the human." Slade growled at me.

He charged but I slapped his face with my claws. He fell sideways and glared at me from the corner of his eye and the jumped up at me.

We fought for a long time and he finally had enough. When he pushed me down I jumped up and went to swing at him. He brought up his paw; unsheathed his claws, and hit me with his 3 inch long claws…in the face.

"Ahhh!" I shouted and stumbled back.

I lifted my head and saw…nothing…blackness…that's all that was there. I heard Slade laughing.

"Now you will know what it is like to be blind." He said.

He stepped forward and I 'saw' everything. Clair shaking, every little movement and crack on the ground. Then I swung forward hitting something. Then Slade hit the ground very hard. He hit his head on a rock.

I ran towards Clair and stopped half a foot from her. I tried to see her like I normally would but all I saw was black, and the occasional vibration.

"Clair. Are you okay?" I asked her. "How…How do you know my name?" She asked me. I turned my head sideways. "Clair…it's me…Jackson." I said using that fake name. "Ja-Jack-Jackson...Is that really you?" She said. "Ya it's me." I nuzzled her and started purring. Then I smelt blood. "You're hurt!" I said. "It's just a scratch. It's nothing." I didn't want the venom to spread or else she would be evil like Slade. I had made up my mind. I grabbed her arm with my teeth and bit her. She screamed in pain and I laid my ears back and whimpered. I knew when my venom was taking over her body because she fell on my head. I let go of her arm and watched the wounds heal themselves.

"Why-why did you do that?" She asked. "It was to keep you safe." I said and pulled her to my chest. She started to transform but she didn't yell or scream. My venom is just like other were-animals; it made her one of us but also numbed her so it didn't hurt her.

I soon 'saw' her in her were-animal form. She was a were-lion…just like me and my cousins. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She licked her arm where I bit her. "Thirsty." She said. "Come on…we got to go hunting for you." I said and helped her up.

Once she was used to standing on all fours we left to find a deer or something other than a human. We soon found a moose and we ambushed it. I tore open its chest and she licked the blood and took the heart.

"Why do I want to drink blood?" She asked.

"It happens when you first become a were-lion; usually happens when you're a were-tiger or were forced to become a were-animal." I told her. She nodded. After she drank the blood we went to my home. I had to keep her from humans so she didn't want human blood.

She wanted to chase the kids that walked by the castle. But I had to pin her down so she didn't.

This was going to be one long month especially since I'm now blinder than a bat.

**A/N:I don't know how long it will take to type another chapter. I get distracted very easily.) ^^**


End file.
